Keep your faith
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: "Kuchiki, à terre ! " Sans chercher à comprendre, elle s'exécuta. Deux balles filèrent au-dessus de sa tête et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les jumelles alors que de sa main libre, elle attrapait le Beretta coincé à sa ceinture.


Voila une nouvelle que j'ai écrite en cours aujourd'hui... Elle peut sembler un peu fleur bleue, mais je me suis vraiment investie dedans alors j'espère en toute sincérité qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !

Maintenant petit **disclaimer** : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo à l'exception de Kiara Kuchiki que j'ai inventée. L'univers n'est pas non plus celui de Bleach mais notre monde actuel et les personnages sont un peu OOC mais c'est normal !

Pour la chanson, je l'ai créée de toute pièce.

Alors voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Keep your faith

Il faisait nuit sur Kaboul. Accroupie sur le toit d'une maison à l'extérieur de la ville, une jeune femme scrutait l'horizon à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles. Le vent soufflait violemment, faisant voler les pans du foulard qui cachait cheveux et visage, ne laissant que ses yeux visibles. Retirant un instant l'appareil de son champ de vision, elle grimaça en sentant le sable piquer ses yeux. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien aux alentours, elle se releva lentement. Une nouvelle rafale la fit reculer d'un pas. Elle portait un treillis militaire large sur des baskets ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc déchiré et tâché de sang pas endroits. Sur son aine, on voyait une étoile tatouée, à moitié recouverte d'une compresse sanglante.

- Kuchiki, à terre !

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle s'exécuta. Deux balles filèrent au-dessus de sa tête et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les jumelles alors que de sa main libre, elle attrapait le Beretta coincé à sa ceinture. Se retournant brusquement sur le sol, elle se pencha au-dessus du parapet et tira en direction de l'endroit où tirait l'homme qui cherchait à la tuer. Bientôt, le silence tomba. Alors elle vit un homme sortir de l'ombre, avec ses cheveux bleu électrique.

- Grouille-toi, descend Kuchiki !

Rengainant son arme, elle se releva, retirant son foulard poussiéreux d'un geste vif. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du parapet, un cri s'éleva dans son dos. Surprise, elle fit volteface, levant à nouveau son arme. Un hurlement de terreur s'échappa de sa gorge alors que dans un ultime réflexe, elle se protégeait le visage. En contrebas, le bleuté n'entendit qu'une explosion et un nuage de flammes s'éleva dans le ciel alors qu'il se baissait en se protégeant la tête.

- Kiara ! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Mais personne ne répondit. Il jura en se disant que plus personne ne répondrait, et qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur lieutenant, mais la fournaise était trop forte pour qu'il ne monte s'en assurer. Alors il tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour retourner à sa base, et prévenir sa famille. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'un lieutenant qu'il venait de perdre, mais une partie de lui-même…

Des hurlements s'élevaient dans la salle des Music Awards. Assise dans une loge, une jeune femme terminait de se coiffer. Derrière elle, un garçon battait l'air de ses baguettes.

- Bientôt prête ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit simplement. La partie gauche de son visage avait été brûlée et peinait à retrouver un aspect normal. La peau de sa gorge était bien plus pâle à cause de la cicatrisation de sa plaie.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

Elle se contenta de sourire simplement en passant ses mains pleines de gel dans ses cheveux courts argentés. Des reflets turquoise parsemaient ses mèches folles alors qu'une mèche plus longue et noire geai cachait sa cicatrice. Doucement, elle se leva, tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes. Il soupira en voyant les vêtements qu'elle portait : un treillis militaire et un débardeur blanc moulant. A travers le tissu clair, il voyait une large cicatrice qui barrait son dos brûlé.

- Allez, courage, ça va aller.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça pas le moindre son. Il vit un éclair triste traverser son regard avant de glisser sa main dans ses mèches colorées. Elle soupira avant de saisir une superbe guitare bleue électrique en forme d'étoile. Elle passa la bande autour de sa nuque, en bandoulière, avant de le suivre hors de la loge.

- Allez Kiara, ça va aller !

Elle posa une main sur son cœur et leva la seconde dans un sourire. Puis ferma son poing pour le mettre devant elle. Les quatre autres membres du groupe l'imitèrent avant de les lever dans un cri. Alors, un à un, ils entrèrent sur la scène. Kiara, restant en retrait, prit le temps d'enrouler un foulard sombre sur son visage, comme le jour où elle avait crû mourir, là-bas, à Kaboul.

- La chanson que nous allons interpréter est en honneur de tous les soldats qui sont partis, et qui chaque jour meurent, où restent blessés à vie. Elle est pour tous ces gens qui combattent pour leur pays, pour leurs amis, pour un idéal. Pour tous les gens qui, comme Kiara, voient leur vie détruite au détour d'une rue.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, son visage était apparu en arrière-plan sur la scène. Une larme avait quitté ses yeux sombres alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manche de sa guitare alors que la batterie retentissait. Lentement, elle s'approcha du chanteur et l'observa tristement en retirant, pour la première fois depuis que leur groupe avait entamé sa montée vers le succès, le voile qui couvrait son visage. Dans le public, un homme sentit son ventre se retourner et commença à trembler sur ses jambes.

**I can't believe the news today**

_(Je ne peux pas croire les nouvelles aujourd'hui) _

**I can't close my eyes and make it go away**

_(Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et le faire disparaître)_

**Broken bottles under my feet**

_(Des bouteilles brisées sous mes pieds)_

**Nothing's enough the show you my pain**

_(Rien n'est suffisant pour te montrer ma douleur) _

Renji chantait de sa voix grave. Kiara, elle, se contentait de jouer, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son foulard traînait à ses pieds alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient sur le manche de sa guitare. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

**The streets are empty right now**

_(Les rues sont vides à présent)_

**But they seem to be a cemetery**

_(Mais elles ressemblent à un cimetière) _

**Bodies lying in front of me**

_(Des corps étendus devant moi)_

**I'm against the wall I can't move anymore**

_(Je suis dos au mur je ne peux plus bouger)_

**Why I am supposed to fight again ? **

_(Pourquoi dois-je encore combattre?)_

La batterie accéléra son rythme, Kiara balança sa tête vers l'arrière, yeux mis clos et lèvres entrouvertes, offrant à la vue de tous sa gorge déchiquetée. Une larme roula le long de sa joue avec que le bassiste se mettait dos à elle, dans la même position, offrant son 69 tatoué sur la joue à la vue du public. Brusquement, alors que Renji entamait le refrain, il entendit un son s'échapper de la gorge de la jeune femme et manqua de faire une fausse note. Elle aussi avait rouvert les yeux, incrédule, poussant un peu plus sa voix, comme pour s'assurer de rêver.

**And the battle has just begun **

_(Et la bataille vient juste de commencer)_

**My heart has been torn apart **

_(Mon cœur a été déchiré)_

**This time is the last time**

_(Cette fois, c'est la dernière fois)_

**Tonight is the last fight**

_(Ce soir, c'est le dernier combat)_

**I have to turn out the light**

_(Je dois éteindre la lumière)_

**And bring it to the end**

_(Et y mettre un terme) _

Kiara tremblait sur ses jambes. Elle avait plongé son regard dans l'océan stupéfait noisette du chanteur qui lui offrit un large sourire, l'enjoignant à le rejoindre. S'échappant lentement de la prise rassurante de Shuhei, elle fit quelques pas vers l'avant de la scène, offrant un regard timide à son meilleur ami. Une nouvelle larme roula le long de sa joue alors que dans son dos défilaient des images que le groupe avait récupérées lors de son hospitalisation au retour de Kaboul.

**Rust you bullets with her tears**

_(Que vos balles rouillent avec ses larmes)_

**You don't know what they've been through**

_(Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils ont traversé)_

**Between the smoke, the lead and the dust**

_(Entre la fume, la mitraille et la poussière)_

**You smell the fear and this feeling of dread **

_(Tu sens la peur et ce sentiment d'horreur)_

**Battlefield is nothing but a cemetery**

_(Le champ de bataille n'est rien d'autre qu'un cimetière)_

**And survivors are nothing but the ghosts of themselves! **

_(Et les survivants ne sont que les ombres d'eux-mêmes !)_

Kiara s'était retournée et avait découvert les photos qui défilaient sur le diaporama que ses amis avaient fait. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment et elle sentit les larmes rouler lentement le long de ses joues alors que brusquement, elle tombait à genoux. Prenant sa tête à deux mains, elle laissa un cri de détresse franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant, la musique ne cessa pas, et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule doucement. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit le sourire de son meilleur ami.

**Wipe your tears it's all over**

_(Sèche tes larmes, c'est terminé)_

**You can wake up you'll be home**

_(Tu peux te réveiller, tu seras à la maison)_

**Home, far away from the war**

_(Chez toi, loin de la guerre)_

**This is your chance to live again**

_(C'est ta chance de tout recommencer)_

Doucement, elle attrapa la main tendue du chanteur et ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Abandonnant son médiator au sol, elle reprit le manche de sa guitare en main et reprit ses accords alors que des cris s'élevaient dans le public.

**Keep you faith ! **

_(Garde ta foi !)_

Alors elle reprit le refrain en chœur. Sa gorge la tiraillait d'être restée muette si longtemps. Alors qu'elle promenait son regard dans le public, elle croisa un regard cobalt qu'elle avait crû ne jamais revoir. Ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle se plongeait dans cet océan bleu, ne le quittant plus.

**See my spirit on the wind**

_(Voyez mon esprit au gré du vent)_

**Across the lines, beyond the hill**

_(Au-delà des lignes par delà les montagnes)_

**See my faith to live again**

_(Regardez ma foi de vivre à nouveau)_

**Show me how to be whole again**

_(Montre-moi comment être plein de nouveau) _

**Wash the poison from off my skin**

_(Nettoie le poison de ma peau)_

**This time is the last time**

_(Cette fois, c'est la dernière fois)_

**Tonight is the last fight**

_(Ce soir, c'est le dernier combat)_

**I have to light again**

_(Je dois rallumer la lumière)_

**To make new dreams come true**

_(Pour faire se réaliser de nouveaux rêves) _

Alors que la voix de Kiara et Renji s'évanouissait, un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva. Débranchant sa guitare, Kiara enlaça tendrement ses amis, les yeux brillants de larmes, avant de se diriger vers sa loge pour se remettre les idées en place. Les photos qu'elle avaient vues l'avaient frappées et elle sentait déjà son cœur se serrer, s'affoler. Un long soupir lui échappa alors que quelques coups à la porte s'élevaient. Fatiguée et blême, elle l'entrouvrit et manqua de s'évanouir devant la tête bleutée qui s'y trouvait.

- Grimmjow…

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de demander et entra vivement, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied sec. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant qu'il ne l'enlace brusquement, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Son souffle se raréfia alors qu'il déposait en tremblant ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme, effleurant une cicatrice sur sa joue.

- C'est vraiment toi, Kiara ?

Elle lui sourit simplement avant de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il lui répondait, la porte s'ouvrit sur Renji qui la pressait de venir pour les résultats. Se séparant de son ancien commandant, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de quitter la loge.

- Et le grand gagnant est le groupe _Forever now_ avec leur superbe chanson sur la guerre _Keep your faith _!

Un rire échappa à Kiara alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de Renji et Shuhei. Grimmjow ne put retenir une grimace en voyant la jeune femme monter sur la scène avec ses amis, et se blottir dans les bras de son meilleur ami alors qu'il prenait le micro.

- Merci à tous pour cette récompense, mais je crois que la plus grande chose que nous avons gagnée, est le retour de la voix de Kiara. Après six ans à être muette, t'es enfin de retour parmi les vivants, princesse !

Elle se contenta de sourire, se cachant légèrement en arrière malgré tout, peu habituée aux flashs des photographes. D'ordinaire, son visage était toujours caché par un foulard, comme lors de la guerre d'Afghanistan.

- Au fait, c'est qui le mec en bleu ? chuchota Shuhei à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle ne put retenir un frisson en sentant son souffle glacé, et son regard se braqua su celui cobalt de l'homme qui attendait patiemment dans le public.

- Mon ancien commandant.

- Celui qui t'a abandonnée ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il a tenté de me sauver, et après l'explosion, je ne me souviens de rien.

Le bassiste fit une moue étrange avant de se contenter de sourire en l'enlaçant, embrassant ses cheveux pour le simple plaisir de faire enrager celui qui, de toutes évidences, avait ranimé la flemme dans le cœur de l'ex soldat qu'elle avait si bien éteinte. Si elle était heureuse, il voulait bien souffrir d'un amour à sens unique.

Grimmjow s'était assis dans un fauteuil en observant Kiara assise en tailleur sur son lit, un carnet ouvert devant elle. Le stylo courait avec fluidité et rapidité sur le papier, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait bien changée en six ans. Refermant brusquement le livret, elle posa ses yeux anthracite sur lui, attendant visiblement qu'il entame la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Elle baissa la tête devant le reproche à peine masqué. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle leva la tête pour le dévisager avec attention.

- A quoi ça t'aurait servi ? Tu étais là-bas, j'ai passé un an dans le coma et j'étais muette… entre autre.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé… s'il-te-plait, ajouta-t-il devant son hésitation visible.

Elle soupira en passant sa main dans sa tignasse en bataille, souriant en sentant les picotements dus à son gel. Reposant enfin son attention sur le bleuté, elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre sur le lit. Une fois assis, elle le fit basculer en arrière et se blottit contre lui, comme si ne pas croiser son regard l'aidait à parler.

- Ce soir-là, quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu un homme tirer. J'ai eu le réflexe de l'imiter, mais une explosion a pulvérisé le toit, et je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Malgré la balle qui s'était logée dans mon abdomen, je me suis protégée le visage et recroquevillée sur le sol. le souffle m'a fait me cogner contre la rambarde et j'ai été brûlée au troisième degré. Quand enfin tout s'est calmé, j'ai tenté de me relever, et c'est là que je suis tombée du toit…

Il sentit une larme tomber sur son torse à travers sa chemise ouverte. Doucement, il glissa ses mains dans ses mèches bicolores, l'encourageant à continue de ce simple geste rassurant.

- Je me suis réveillée un an plus tard, aveugle et muette alors que mes cordes vocales avaient miraculeusement survécus. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai été rapatriée… J'ai subi une opération peu de temps après mon réveil et j'ai recouvré la vue, mais les jamais ma voix. J'ai eu six bons mois de rééducation et quand je suis sortie, j'ai cherché à vous retrouver… Mais le fait d'être muette et encore blessée m'a handicapée… C'est Renji qui m'a retrouvé un soir, et qui m'a proposé d'entrer dans _Forever now_. Alors j'ai accepté… Pour ne pas être reconnue, je me suis forgé ce personnage que j'ai perfectionné au point de tromper les gens sur la nature de mon silence… Et c'est ce soir, alors que Renji chantait cette chanson qu'ils ont écrite pour moi et en souvenir de vous tous que ma voix est revenue…

Elle se tut, incapable de continuer. Les larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Doucement, elle sentit une poigne sur ses épaules et elle se retourna sur le dos, observant le soldat de ses yeux anthracite. Doucement, il caressa sa joue du pouce avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir ressenti autant de douceur et d'amour dans les baisers qu'ils échangeaient là-bas. Doucement, elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour se redresser, grognant faiblement en sentant les vis de son tibia la lancer violemment.

Kiara se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre. Profitant de l'obscurité, elle se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain après avoir enfilé un peignoir qui trainait sur une chaise. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Laissant le tissu glisser le long de ses bras. Elle soupira en passant ses doigts sur sa nuque brûlée. Malgré les années, elle ne se faisait pas à ces cicatrices qui couvraient son corps. Tout doucement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa clavicule, puis la laissa descendre en suivant le contour de ses seins avant d'effleurer l'impact de balle à son abdomen, survoler sa plaie à l'aine qui barrait son tatouage, puis de remonter sur une cicatrice bien plus large et difforme. Elle soupira en baissant la tête avant d'écarter le rideau de la douche et de se glisser dans l'eau. Elle resta un instant à fixer le plafond avant de se laisser glisser sous l'eau. $les souvenirs traversaient sa mémoire. Elle se revoyait sept ans plus tôt avec Grimmjow, en Afghanistan, dos à dos au milieu d'une embuscade, se couvrant mutuellement. Puis les souvenirs passèrent à sa rééducation, à la fois où Renji l'avait retenue alors qu'elle tentait de sauter du pont neuf, comprenant immédiatement son mutisme, et l'enjoignant de les suivre dans leur conquête du public. C'était eux qui lui avaient offert sa superbe guitare en forme d'étoile qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et la veille, elle avait fini par retrouver le bleuté qui avait volé son cœur à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Brusquement, ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle remonta à la surface. Son maquillage avait coulé et marquait ses joues, mais elle l'essuya d'un revers de main lent et doux.

- Princesse ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Jaggerjack. Elle lui sourit simplement avant de lui tendre la main doucement. Il s'approcha et la lui saisit avant de lui tendre une serviette. Il la vit hésiter avant de se lever. Il resta un instant interdit devant la multitude de cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Parfois… J'ai des vis dans la jambe, c'est douloureux, sinon, je m'adapte.

Doucement, elle s'assit sur le rebord et s'enroula dans la serviette chaude et moelleuse. Le bleuté l'observa, puis, une fois sèche, la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la chambre.

- Tu m'avais oublié ?

En guise de réponse, elle lui montra son poignet droit orné d'un 6 stylisé en gothique allemand, semblable à celui qui ornait son dos à lui. Il eut un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser et d'allumer la lampe de chevet pour l'observer avec attention. Il détailla ses cicatrices avec une attention particulière avant de simplement l'embrasser en la serrant contre lui avec tendresse. Quand elle retrouva sa liberté, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, fermant doucement les yeux en souriant. A présent, il était là alors pourquoi se torturer plus longtemps l'esprit ?

- Tu restes avec moi, maintenant ?

Elle fut surprise que ce soit lui qui pose la question. Doucement, elle se tourna pour l'observer avec attention. L'inquiétude était lisible sur ses traits et elle lui sourit sincèrement en guise de réponse.

- Tu sais que j't'ai toujours aimé Grimm.

Il eut un léger sourire carnassier à l'entente de ces quelques mots et la renversa brusquement, décidant qu'il avait assez dormi pour le moment et qu'il préférait plutôt profiter de sa maîtresse.

- Moi aussi, Kiara Kuchiki.

Avant de l'embrasser, il lui glissa une bague à son annulaire, avec un sourire narquois. Elle l'observa un instant : c'était un simple anneau d'or blanc sur lequel étaient gravés leur deux noms. Elle sourit en le voyant porter la même.

- C'est une demande ?

- Une promesse il me semble.

- Le fait que j'ai changé ne te fait rien ?

- Je devrai t'en coller une pour dire un truc si stupide.

Elle rit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et de laisser ses doigts fourrager ses cheveux aisément.

- Et puis t'sais, ça donne un air farouche les cicatrices, j'aime bien moi ! T'es pas aussi inoffensive que t'en as l'air !


End file.
